


Caught

by misura



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But who catches whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonecarnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecarnival/gifts).



"Oh, dear," D said - and Leon was thinking _I chase after him for _five years_ and then when I finally catch up with him, _that's_ what he says? Is this guy for real?_

_Of course he's real. I did it. Finally. Um. I should probably say something._

"You." D seemed closer all of a sudden. _A lot closer. Is he going to attack me or something? Right here?_ "Hey! Wha- "

D kissed him. Leon abruptly found himself capable of forming whole sentences again.

"What the hell was that for?"

D smiled in that condescending way of his. "We're standing under a sprig of mistletoe, detective. Naturally, I assumed you were aware of this circumstance, but evidently, to judge by your reaction, I was wrong. I do apologize."

"You damn well better apologize. I mean - with another guy? That's just weird."

"I should have taken your mind's limitations in consideration," D ... agreed? Or disagreed. Leon wasn't quite sure. He did risk a quick look away from D to check for the mistletoe. It was there, sure enough.

"Ain't nothing wrong my mind," Leon growled. "I mean, I found you, didn't I?"

"And so quickly," D murmured. "Your persistence is to be commended."

"Yeah, well, I just couldn't let you get away with it, that's all." D insulting him was familiar. D kind of praising him made Leon feel a little uncomfortable.

"Get away with what?"

"Everything," Leon snapped. "It's over, D. I caught you."

"And what do you intend to do with me next, my dear detective?" D inquired, smiling again.

Leon somewhat abruptly realized he hadn't really considered that part yet. Technically, he had no grounds to arrest D - especially since they weren't in the US.

"I'll figure something out. Back off a bit, will you?"

D obligingly took a few steps back. Leon was instantly suspicious. "You're still standing under mistletoe, so I assumed that perhaps ... well, evidently not."

"What's with this sudden desire to kiss me, anyway?" Leon asked.

"It's hardly sudden." D shrugged. "I would assume you simply did not notice my interest before. I was being subtle. Evidently, 'subtle' doesn't work on you very well."

"Evidently, 'not-subtle' doesn't work on _you_ at all. I told you I'm not into that sort of thing, didn't I?"

"I assumed you were lying," D said. "To both me and yourself."

"Look, here's how we're going to do this: you're going to come with me." He'd sort things out later, Leon decided - for now, he'd just focus on securing D.

"Back to your hotelroom?" D's eyes widened. "My dear detective, I know we have been acquainted for, well, a fair while, but this seems rather sudden. It's never good to rush into these sorts of things."

"Not to - " Leon flushed. "Look, I don't even want to kiss you, all right?"

"Then what _do_ you want, Leon?" D sounded serious for what was possibly the first time since Leon had caught up with him. "What is it that's worth spending five years of your life on?"

"I - " Leon tried to stay in touch with the people he'd left behind, such as they were. He tried to call or e-mail Chris once a week, and he always sent a card to Jill on her birthday or when it was Christmas. "I don't know."

"You should really find out. Next time, perhaps?" D winked and turned away.

"Hey!" Leon jumped forwards, reaching and grabbing nothing but air. "D!"

(Back at his hotel, he found a box of chocolates that had been delivered to his room, with a small card from D, wishing him a merry Christmas. He gave the chocolates to the girl at the reception, but he kept the card.)


End file.
